Flight Risk
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a high-class lawyer, often traveling for the job. There is a flight attendant who he frequently runs into on his flights. Percy Jackson. And Nico is painfully oblivious to Percy flirting with him, thinking the other was just doing his job... Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Flight Risk || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Flight Risk – The Flight Attendant's Lawyer

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, flirting, obliviousness, sugar daddy Nico

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Nico di Angelo is a high-class lawyer, often traveling for the job. There is a flight attendant who he frequently runs into on his flights. Percy Jackson. And Nico is painfully oblivious to Percy flirting with him, thinking the other was just doing his job...

 **Flight Risk**

 _The Flight Attendant's Lawyer_

Nico di Angelo was one of the top lawyers of the states. He worked for _the_ most prestigious law-firm in existence – _di Angelo & Nakamura_. His father's law-firm. They catered to the greatest stars, politicians and generally the rich and famous. Due to that, Nico was traveling a lot. They had clients all over the states and to always be available as fast as possible, their firm had a private jet.

"Welcome back, Mister di Angelo", greeted his favorite flight attendant.

Nico smiled charmingly at the very gorgeous flight attendant. "Buongiorno, Percy."

Percy Jackson looked _insanely_ hot in his very tight, blue uniform. Though Percy would probably look good in an old sack. He was athletic, with sun-kissed skin, sparkling green eyes, black longer hair and very kissable pink lips. Percy had been working for their company for three months now and since then, Nico enjoyed traveling for the job even more.

"How have you been, Mister di Angelo?", asked Percy with a smile.

"Very good, thank you. You?", inquired Nico as he came to sit.

"Better now that you're on board, sir", grinned Percy with a wink.

Nico heaved a sigh and stared after Percy dreamily as the flight attendant left to see to things. Nico's three colleagues sat down with him. He was close friends to them all. Ethan, with whom he would one day lead this company, when Ethan's mother and Nico's father would retire. Alabaster, who had been best friends with Ethan ever since law-school. And Nico's best friend Reyna.

"You are so gone on that boy", chuckled Reyna teasingly.

"It's pathetic", commented Alabaster dryly.

"Hey, leave him be. He's not experienced in having romantic feelings", countered Ethan.

"Just tell him he has a pretty ass, take him to the plane toilet and fuck him", offered Alabaster.

"Solid advise", agreed Reyna seriously. "Though, you could also just tell him you like him and then invite him over to our hotel where you could wine and dine him _before_ having sex."

"Also a good option", agreed Ethan, nodding.

Nico simply glared at them all. He _could_ probably do both of those things, but he didn't want to overstep. Percy was just doing his job here, after all. Percy was a flight attendant, he was responsible for making people feeling welcomed. He had to be nice. So, Nico didn't know if it was real flirting or if Percy was just doing his job. And if the latter, then Nico didn't want to make Percy uncomfortable, considering Nico would have to continue flying with them and then work would be very awkward for Percy. It was not something Nico wanted to risk.

/break\

"He's so handsome", sighed Percy softly as he leaned back against the wall.

"You're so pathetic", pointed his best friend Annabeth out.

She was filling four tall classes of champagne for the four lawyers traveling with them today. It was always very exhausting for her when di Angelo junior flew with them, because Percy always went into coy flirty mode. Which wasn't rare, Percy had always enjoyed a little flirting. But things with Nico were more serious than that. The problem was that di Angelo junior was thick as a brick wall.

"In Percy's defense, Nico di Angelo is really dense", pointed Piper out.

She hip-checked Percy, making him laugh. "I've tried nearly everything. I even keep making innuendos. And sometimes I even asked him to bring me something along as a souvenir. And he started _bringing me gifts_ from his trips. _Expensive_ gifts."

"...So, you got yourself a sugar daddy, without any of the _real_ sugar?", teased Piper.

"Afraid so", sighed Percy with the cutest pout.

"Maybe a more drastic measure?", suggested Annabeth.

"Like sitting in his lap and stripping?", drawled Percy with a deadpan.

"I mean. It could work", shrugged Piper mischievously.

/break\

Percy took a deep breath, playing with the silver pendant he had gotten from Nico two weeks ago. Today, it was _just_ Nico. Not a business trip, apparently. Only one flight attendant. _Percy_. Nico had specifically asked for him, as he always did. Today was the day. Percy was going to get his man.

"Mister di Angelo, it's a pleasure as always", greeted Percy with a smile.

"It is", agreed Nico, eyes dark and smile charming.

Percy led Nico to the comfortable, large seats in the spacious private jet. With a curious hum did Nico catch Percy's wrist and admired the golden watch. Or more precisely, how good the golden watch looked on Percy's wrist. Nico had bought it on the last trip to New York.

"Do you like the watch?", asked Nico with a smile.

"Oh. Yes, but you didn't have to", replied Percy flustered.

"You said your watch broke", pointed Nico out.

"Yeah. My ten dollar watch. And you gave me a ten _thousand_ dollar watch", pointed Percy out.

"Yes?", inquired Nico very confused. "I don't see the relation."

"You don't...", echoed Percy and shook his head.

"I have the money. I would not buy you something cheap", stated Nico seriously.

Percy flushed and shook his head. "You do that for all the flight attendants?"

"No. Only for you", assured Nico, voice dark and soft like velvet.

Percy blushed and gathered all of his courage together. There was no way that Nico _wasn't_ into him. Biting his lower lip, Percy went and straddled Nico's waist. The lawyer stared at him in surprise.

"Is there... anything special... I could get you...?", asked Percy softly.

"W—What?", grunted Nico, eyes wider.

"I mean... since you've been... buying me all of this stuff...", drawled Percy, slowly leaning in. "I am _really_ wondering when you're _finally_ going to take me out to dinner? On a _date_? Before or after you bought me my own villa with a private beach...?"

"Do you want a villa with a private beach?", asked Nico attentively.

"...So missing the point", grunted Percy amused. "Wait. You would _actually_ buy me a villa...?"

"I would buy you your own private island if you'd ask me to", admitted Nico slowly.

"And if I'd just ask you to _kiss_ me?", asked Percy frustrated.

"Really?", grunted Nico hopefully.

"I've been flirting with you for _months_...", grunted Percy pointedly and rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was just, you know, your _job_ ", shrugged Nico. "I didn't want to assume and to... to make you uncomfortable... at your work-place."

"That's... really considerate", whispered Percy softly. "But tell me, do I look like I'm uncomfortable? Sitting on your lap and asking you to kiss me...?"

"No. No, you don't look uncomfortable", noted Nico, slowly dragging his eyes over Percy.

"Good. Now tell me why you're not kissing me yet, Mister di Angelo", whispered Percy lowly.

Nico grunted in agreement and wrapped his arms around Percy to pull him down into a slow kiss. Percy sighed contently into the kiss, laying his arms around Nico's neck and deepening the kiss.

"So...", drawled Percy, panting a little as they parted. "Where are we going...? All alone?"

"This isn't business, it's pleasure", admitted Nico.

"Well, I was hoping you'd say _that_ ", snickered Percy with a wink.

"...Not talking about all of _this_ ", laughed Nico, motioning at Percy. "I mean the trip. I'm on vacation. We're going to Venice, actually. Privileges of being the boss' son."

"Taking your private jet to bring you to Italy for a vacation", grunted Percy amused.

"Exactly", smirked Nico, gently caressing Percy's back. "You could... stay with me? Spend the time with me? We could have our first date on a gondola drive through the channels..."

"...That... That sounds beautiful", whispered Percy flustered.

/break\

"So, where are we driving, _Mister di Angelo_?", asked Percy amused.

"You're not at work", pointed Nico out amused.

"It's been six months. You should totally be used to that", huffed Percy teasingly.

Nico grunted in agreement. He _was_ used to it. Percy liked calling him Mister di Angelo and sir in the bedroom and he was into quite some roleplay. Something Nico had never tried before, but oh, with Percy it was definitely one of his new favorite things. Percy had taught Nico _quite_ a lot of new tricks over the past half year of dating. Never before had Nico been this happy. His long hours of work finally paid off when he came home not to an empty loft, but to the yelping of Percy's puppy Mrs. O'Leary and the meowing of their cat Small Bob and a gentle kiss from Percy, if Percy was home. Considering their jobs, their work-hours clashed very often. But it was okay. It was good, whenever they did get to be together. Nico particularly enjoyed the flights now, because with a little pulling of some strings, Percy was always there when Nico had to travel for work.

"Ah. We're here", declared Nico as he parked the car.

"Who... are we visiting?", asked Percy suspiciously when they walked up to the large mansion.

"Well, you once said you wanted a villa with a private beach and I thought that would be a sufficient half-year anniversary gift", replied Nico. "For you and me. To move in together, officially. Considering you're spending nearly all of your time at my place already."

"...You are _insane_ ", whispered Percy stunned as they walked around the villa to the backyard – with the private beach. "You're absolutely crazy and I love you."

Nico grinned pleased as his boyfriend jumped him and kissed him deeply. Nico grasped Percy's ass with both hands and squeezed tightly, to hold him up and make sure Percy didn't fall. Percy wrapped his legs around Nico's waist tightly and pulled him even deeper into the kiss.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Irregular post because birthday request from tumblr (come bother me at **takaraphoenix** )! Happy birthday, dear! ;)  
_


End file.
